Some electrical appliances, particularly flat screen televisions, are mounted directly to the wall, so that externally connected plugs protruding out of the wall plate interfere with mounting the television in flat abutment with the surface of the wall.
There exists a need for an apparatus for positioning in-wall power such as electrically isolated receptacles, that are pre-wired, deep within a walls interior. An electrical box that can facilitate the mounting of such receptacles exterior to the box creates more space internal to the wall for isolating plugs and connectors. An electrical box that facilitates the mounting of other components such as speakers etc, and that includes a one piece enclosure that is adaptable for the placement of grills, etc, for a modern flush mounted look is also desirable.